This invention relates generally to fixtures such as are used to suspend plant pots from a ceiling.
It is well known that a variety of plastic and macrame type plant pots can be suspended by way of a hook secured to the ceiling. This however makes watering and general maintenance difficult since the plant is often too high off the ground to be easily reached. A further drawback is that existing ceiling hooks do not permit easy rotation of the plant, a feature necessary for even distribution of sunlight and the general well-being of the plant.
Finally, as a plant grows and matures its appearance may be enhanced by suspending it closer to or further away from the ceiling and rotating it so that it can be viewed from its most appealing side.